The Final Bite The Dust
by KillerQueenDaisanNoBakudan
Summary: So this is my first fan fiction and is based on Yoshikage Kira and read to know more


(I forgot which loops are which so whatever)

After Hayato made sure Josuke came early in the 5 loop;between Rohan's death and Duwang Gang,it was approximately 6 minutes before they put back BTD as Rohan was about to die cancelling Hayato and Josuke heard Kira say "BTD is invincible!Luck is on the side of Yoshikage Kira!Hayato tells Kira that he never said his name but only made a call,revealing that Kira said his true name,as Josuke was behind him in a act of desperateness,Kira throwed his briefcase at Josuke and ran. Kira already realized there is at least 4 loops, surely it's safe to assume when Hayato said he called Josuke to make sure he wasn't late, Kira will realize that Hayato heard Josuke's name before (i.e when Hayato saw the Duwang Gang. The logical conclusion would be Hayato met Josuke in one of the loops and the only reason Hayato would know his name is when the group confront Hayato, in which they he just ran to he got to his kept driving as far as possible until BTD activated and killed the duwang grabbed Hayato with him aswell as a human though Hayato wouldn't be damaged because of the BTD protection,Kira thought that Josuke didn't know about saw Okuyasu around his car and got off,considering Okuyasu was a dunce;Kira used Killer Queen's First Bomb on Okuyasu and ran as fast as he could using Hayato as a body shield because Okuyasu would be afraid of killing disposing of Okuyasu,Kira determined to wait out the remainder;3 minutes later he saw Koichi and went out to attack him,Koichi said "Hey,do you know a man with the name of Yoshikage Kira?" Kira responded with a no and when Koichi wasn't looking used Killer Queens First Bomb and exploded Koichi just about he was going to use 3 and Josuke left,he decided he should not wait it out and confront them because of his shouted loud for them to come attack him,and used SHA and Stray Cat to attack them as they came around the corner he was went first and got hurt so he let Josuke heal then got revealed hiding near the corner(1 minute till BTD) As they all tried to attack him,Kira just ran stopped time to attack Kira and got him hurt as hell "Star Platinum:Za Warudo" "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA" (30 second left)Just as they were fighting,Ambulance Joestar was coming around the corner. (15 second left) to save the instead of that he let the Duwang Gang come out to attack him but ran around them so they get near the Josuke got run over(near death)by Ambulance Joestar,Kira met a Nurse and told her "My name is Yoshikage Kira,I got a boner from the Mona Lisa"Jotaro in a fit of rage was about to kill Kira(7 seconds left)As Jotaro was about to attack Kira,Kira said "No,this is the limit!I'm pushing Killer Queen was about to detonate BTD Josuke told Jotaro to stop stopped time "Star Platinum:Za Warudo" Jotaro was a bit to late and couldn't reach in nurse said"Yoshikage Kira?"Kira had won. "KILLER QUEEN DAISAN NO BAKUDAN BITES ZA DUSTO" "Ya-! Yattazo! Hatsugen shitazo! Fuhahahaha! Modottazo"As the time loop happened,Kira somehow remembered the loop and what happened,He went to go back and kill Okuyasu and Koichi the same ways with determined not to use the trap considering it failed and was thinking of a plan;he decided to cancel BTD and attack them decided to get Rohan first as that Rohan was the closest to killing Rohan he decided to get Josuke considering he could heal the locating Josukes area;Josuke was talking to a woman about a man named Yoshikage Kira approached Josuke,Josuke asked him if he knew a man called Yoshikage Kira,Kira replied no and when Josuke looked away was about to use Killer Queen's First as soon as Kira was about to use First Bomb,Crazy Diamond attacked first bomb landed as Crazy Diamond hit Kira in the face and (get ready for it) *BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE* and Josuke got rekt mlg snipe 360 no 's left is Jotaro,Jotaro heard the explosion and rushed to it and when he saw Kira laughing,he was about to attack Kira and stopped time "Star Platinum:Za Warudo" And was abusing Kira with "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA"After the TS ended Jotaro was still attacking so Kira decided to use SHA to knock them both back and kept SHA on to attack Jotaro,as a desperate act Jotaro was running to Kira but Kira took back SHA then put back SHA to explode Jotaro as he was has Morioh.

This is my first fan fic so be rough on me


End file.
